


I've Got Sunshine (On a Cloudy Day)

by Studpuffin



Series: Spaghetti-O and Trashmouth [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bev and Richie are in a band, Established Relationship, F/M, High School Graduation, M/M, Moving In Together, Prom, Richie's birthday, Road Trips, my undying love for the early-mid 90s punk and indie rock scene, there is fluff, there is slow dancing, there is smut, this fic is going to have so many playlists, ~offically~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Eddie and Richie have been together for 6 months and the school year is ending. Between Richie's birthday, prom, graduation, and Richie and Eddie's cross country road trip, the Losers make sure their last summer all together the best summer of their lives.





	1. Today and everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie has a nightmare which leads to him and Richie reliving some childhood memories (@eddiekisses wrote a tumblr post about Richie having a lisp when he got braces and I HAD to include it but that scene is 100% inspired by that post) 
> 
> The core four on a quarry adventure

_ It was dark. Eddie was standing in the dark water of the Derry sewers, shivering as it lapped at his ankles. _

_ “Richie?” his voice echoed off the walls of the dark stone tunnel. Hesitantly he took a step forward, cringing as something brushed against his bare legs. A soft noise from farther up the tunnel caught his attention.  _

_ “Richie? Bill? Stan?” he whimpered softly, “Guys?” he followed the sound, coming into an empty chamber. He gasped, running towards a body lying limp on the floor.  _

_ “Richie!” he ran through the water, dropping down next to the body, “Richie oh my god…” he grabbed at the torn Hawaiian shirt, trying to roll his boyfriend over. He screamed as a cold hand touched his shoulder.  _

_ “Blow ya for a quarter…” a voice hissed in his ear. Eddie screamed again, scrambling across the slippery stone. He backed up against the wall, breath coming in short, pained gasps. The imposing form advanced on him leaning in close. Eddie whimpered as the putrid breath of the leper hit his face.  _

_ “What are you looking for…”  _

Eddie sat bolt upright, a scream wrenching itself from his throat, “Richie!” He was gasping for air, struggling to untangle himself from the blanket. He tumbled to the floor from the bed, groaning as he hit the ground. 

Richie jolted awake, chest tightening  at the sight of Eddie trapped in a post nightmare panic.

“Eds? Eddie!” he slid out of bed kneeling down in front of the small shaking boy, “Hey hey…” Richie gently maneuvered Eddie so he was sitting curled against his chest. 

Eddie latched onto him, “You were dead. It got you and you were dead.” a dry sob escaped him, “I was back in that place. In that room where...where it lives.”

Richie kissed the top of his head “Just a nightmare…” he promised, “Eddie look at me.” 

Eddie sniffled and lifted his head from Richie’s chest, “Richie…”

Richie held his face gently “Hey Spaghetti Head.” he smiled, smoothing a thumb over Eddie’s freckles.

Eddie smiled weakly, “Don’t call me that.” 

“Made you smile though.” Richie grinned. Eddie laughed softly and Richie gave a small cheer of triumph, “Was that a laugh? Did I make my sweet Spaghetti boy laugh?” he dug his fingers into Eddie’s sides, as Eddie shrieked.

“Richie! Stop I’m ticklish!” he giggled, shoving at his arms. Richie laughed as Eddie successfully freed himself. Eddie’s giggles subsided as he and Richie climbed back into bed. 

“You ok Edward Spagedward?” Richie murmured into his hair. 

Eddie nodded, “I just want to think about other things.” 

Richie grinned, “No problem Eds. Take your pick of dorky childhood memories. Remember when I got braces?” 

Eddie snorted, “And you couldn’t say the letter S for like three months?” He giggled, “You called me Edth. I couldn’t take you seriously.” He mimicked Richie’s lisp, giggling again as he buried his face in Richie’s neck. 

Richie laughed, “You’re forgetting the classic ‘Eddie Thpaghetti’.” he added, grinning as Eddie practically doubled over with giggles, wheezing slightly as he caught his breath. 

“I just remember when they were lime green and glowed in the dark.” Eddie said, finally catching his breath, “At our sleepover you scared the shit out of Stan when he turn the lights off and you opened your mouth.” he rolled over, throwing a leg over Richie’s hip, snuggling closer. 

Richie held his thigh, tracing his little circles with his thumb, “To be fair, that has got to be the loudest I’ve ever heard Ben scream.” he smiled, “Hey remember the first time we went cliff jumping?” 

Eddie tucked his face into Richie’s neck, “I remember. We were so young…” 

“Yeah god we were probably...What? 12? It was just you and me and Stan and Bill. The Fabulous Foursome.”

Eddie grinned, “Stan would kill you if he knew you called us that.” 

Richie shrugged, “You wouldn’t jump unless we were holding hands.” he played with Eddie’s soft hair, “It was the first time I got to hold your hand.” 

Eddie made a soft, happy sound, “You practically pulled me off the cliff.” He kissed Richie’s neck lazily, remembering how Richie had put on a brave face and practically threw both of them off the edge. 

Richie smiled, “Who’d’ve thunk we’d end up here huh? Can you believe we’ve been together for 6 months. And that we’ve got Prom and Graduation…” 

Eddie nodded, “I’m scared. But there’s no one I’d rather do it with than you. I can’t believe we’re really getting out of here.” 

Richie kissed him, “I always knew we would…” 

 

The sun streamed in, bright and warm on that particular Saturday in May. Eddie was sitting curled by the window, waiting for Richie to wake up. He sighed, before grinning and pouncing on his still sleeping boyfriend. 

“Ugh Eds…What the fuck?” Richie groaned sleepily.

Eddie grinned excitedly, “Lets go to the quarry. Come on. You, me, Stan, and Bill.” 

Richie opened one eye, “Now?” 

Eddie nodded, “Come on we can spend the day. Pick up lunch from the diner and spend the whole day. We haven’t done it in ages.” He pouted, giving Richie the puppy eyes he knew he couldn’t say no to, “I already asked Stan. Bill’s already there. Come on pleaseeeeee.” 

Richie leaned up and kissed Eddie, effectively silencing the shorter boy, “Eds you don’t need to convince me. Sounds like a great idea.” 

 

15 minutes later they were all piled in Stan’s car, windows down and radio blasting.

“Come on Stanford! Put on some real music! This top 40 shit sucks!” Richie pouted from the back seat. 

“My car, my radio, my rules.” Stan smirked, adjusting his sunglasses, “And call me Stanford again and you can walk.” 

“Awwww Staniel.” 

“Richard I swear to-”

“Wait turn it up I like this one!” 

“You would like Pretty Fly For a White Guy.” Stan grumbled, turning the volume up, smiling as Richie obnoxiously headbanged in the back seat. 

“Richie if you give yourself a concussion I’m not taking you to the hospital.” Stan grinned, looking in the mirror as the next song came on. 

Eddie’s eyes lit up, “Stan you gotta do the first part!” 

Bill turned around, staring at Richie with a mix of terror and amusement, “Spice girls.”

Richie groaned, “Not again.” 

Stan and Eddie both grinned, launching into an intensely dramatic rendition of Wannabe, something Richie and Bill had had to sit through many times, as it had become Stan and Eddie’s new favorite sleepover sing along. It ended with Eddie sprawled over the backseat, head in Richie’s lap, smiling like this was the best day of his life.

As they reached the diner, *NSYNC blasted through the speakers. Richie did a surprisingly moving version of Tearin’ Up My Heart, which included making Stan pull over so he could do a dramatic slide over the car hood. 

The parked in front of the diner, hurrying in and placing their usual lunch orders. A few minutes they were back in Stan’s car, happily singing along to the radio. 

“Anyone want to explain why we knew all the words to that Backstreet Boys song?” Richie mumbled, looking vaguely disconcerted with the intensity they had jammed out to Everybody with. 

The four boys were quiet for a moment before Bill shrugged, “Ben.” 

 

When they reached the quarry, the late spring sun was high in the sky. The boys got out of the car, setting up in their usual spot. Eddie flopped down on the blanket as Richie set up his travel radio. 

Stan lay down next to him, “How do you deal with him?” he smiled, looking over at Richie and Bill. 

Eddie shrugged, “As weird, messy, crude, and goofy as he is...I love him. And I love him because he’s all those things. And he’s easy on the eyes too.” he grinned, winking at Stan who groaned. 

“That’s my best friend.” 

“So? Bill’s my best friend and you guys fuck like rabbits.” Eddie smirked, watching Bill and Richie unpack the car, “Hey Stan...You thinking what I’m thinking?” 

Stan sat up, staring at his boyfriend, “Absolutely.” 

Both boys pulled off their t-shirts, adjusting their sunglasses. 

Eddie stretched, arching his back slightly and letting out a satisfied moan, “Richie? Sweetheart?” 

Richie looked up, “Yes my love?” 

Eddie rolled over onto his stomach, popping the heart shaped sucker he had taken from the diner into his mouth and pushing up his sunglasses to look at Richie “Can you put sunblock on my back? I can’t reach…” 

Richie nodded, mouth going dry at the sight of his boyfriend practically glowing in the sun, and staring at him like he wanted nothing more than to jump his bones. He sat down next to Eddie, uncapping the bottle of sunblock. He gently stroked his fingers over Eddie’s back, grinning at the shiver it earns him. 

“You ok babe?” he grinned. 

Eddie nodded “Make sure you get it all over kay? I don’t wanna burn.” he looked over his shoulder, slowly pulling the sucker out of his mouth. 

Richie gulped audibly at the sight of Eddie’s cherry stained lips. He looked to find Bill in a similar position. The tips of Bill’s ears were pink as he worked the sunblock into Stan’s back, blushing darker as Stan leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

 

Bill looked up, meeting Richie’s gaze. Both boys shared nervous smiles. This was new territory for them. Stan and Eddie together could be tricky, knowing exactly how to make Bill and Richie squirm. 

Recently they had been upping their game. Flirty glances, shorter shorts, seductively eating popsicles or suckers. 

 

Summer was truly ho season. And it turns out even the sweetest and seemingly innocent were not immune to the need to tease their significant others. 

 

Eddie sighed softly. “Thanks baby.” he grinned, sitting up and kissing Richie’s cheek once the sunblock was all rubbed in, “Ready to go swimming?” he turned his head to Stan who nodded. Both boys pulled their shorts off as they stood, starting off toward the cliff.

Eddie paused looking over at Bill and Richie who were still sitting on the ground, “You guys coming?” 

Bill nodded, and Eddie grinned before running to catch up with Stan. 

Both boys scrambled to their feet, tugging their clothes off, tripping a little in their haste. 

“T-they’re gonna be the d-death of use R-Rich…” Bill sighed, watching as Stan and Eddie disappeared behind a cluster of trees. 

Richie nodded, letting let a low whistle, “But what a way to go…” He grinned, winking at Bill before taking off down the path after the two smaller boys. 

 

The four boys stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water below them. 

“No matter how many times we do this, the first jump still scares the crap out of me.” Stan bit his lip as he looked over the edge.

Eddie nodded, and then smiled a little, “Hey...wanna play logie?” 

All four boys looked at each other, identical grins on all their faces. 

“On t-three?” 

Eddie grinned, “One…” 

“Two…” All the boys started coughing and clearing their throats. 

“Three!” Richie mumbled around a mouthful of spit, spitting the ball of phlegm off the side of the cliff, whooping as it hit the water. 

Stan went next, grinning as it hit the rocks. 

Richie grinned “You still suck at this.” 

Stan punched him in an arm, “You’re still an asshole Trashmouth.”

Bill went next, making it almost as far as Richie. 

Eddie spit, the glob landing by his foot. 

Richie punched the air triumphantly, “Fuck yeah! Still the champ!”  

“Richie it’s not by distance. How many times do I need to tell you it isn’t by distance?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be a sore loser just cuz you can’t spit past your big toe Spaghetti Man.” Richie teased, poking out his tongue. 

“Yeah Eddie, from what I hear you’re better at swallowing anyway.” Stan smirked, as Richie practically doubled over laughing. 

“Stan the Man! Look at you with a sense of humor!” Richie giggled. 

“I will push you.” Eddie glared at both of them, but there was no real malice in his voice. 

Bill smirked, “W-winner goes f-first Richie.” 

Richie looked over the edge, “Only if Eds jumps with me.” 

Eddie blushed, turning to stare at Richie, “Chicken.” he smiled, holding out his hand. Richie clasped their hands.

“Ready?” Richie smiled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie grinned, “Ready.” 

Eddie launched them off the edge, squeezing Richie’s hand as they plummeted toward the water. 

 

“Richie no! I’m freezing!” Eddie squealed as Richie hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

“Come on Eds! Chicken Fight!” Richie gripped his ankles. 

Stan was already perched on Bill’s shoulders, playing with his hair as Bill pressed kisses to the side of his knee. 

Eddie tangled his fingers in Richie’s curls, “Ok but if we’re doing this, we play to win.” 

Richie grinned, “Lets do it Eddie baby.”

“S-Stan! Go f-for the shoulders!” Bill stood on his tiptoes as Stan stretched forward to push Eddie. 

“It’s not my fault Richie’s a god damn giant!” He swatted at Eddie again, a laugh escaping him. 

Eddie giggled, grabbing Stan’s hands and pushing against him. 

Bill wobbled slightly, causing Stan to cling to Eddie. Eddie squeaked as Bill slipped, toppling himself and Stan into the water. Richie cheered, throwing up his arms up, accidentally knocking a shrieking Eddie into the water. 

 

Several hours and a handful of chicken fights later, the boys had retreated back up to the cliff and were currently lazing about on the rocks or on their towels. Eddie sighed happily as the sun warmed his skin. Richie rolled over onto his side, rest a hand on Eddie’s warm, tanned skin tracing little patterns into his skin. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Eddie practically glow in the sun. 

“I think you’re an angel.” 

Eddie pushed up his sunglasses, looking at Richie curiously, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean you’re straight up glowing.” Richie grinned, kissing his shoulder.

Eddie smiled and turned his head to kiss Richie’s lips, “Chee… you’re fucking sappy.” He cuddled into Richie’s arms. He giggled as Richie rolled them over so that Eddie was laying on his chest. 

Richie propped himself up on his elbows, grinning, “Hey Spaghetti monster.” 

Eddie scrunched his nose, “You never stop do you?” he grinned, tapping a finger against Richie’s nose. 

Richie kissed his palm, “Nah. Besides that’s why you fell for me. And you’re cute when you’re pissed.” he grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Well not just for that. I fell for you for a lot of reasons.” 

“Oh a lot of reasons huh?” Richie’s grinned widened as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Do I get to hear ‘em?”

Eddie shook his head, “Nope.” he grinned, popping the p, “I’m saving them.” 

Richie snorted incredulously, “For what Eds. No time like the present.” 

Eddie blushed, suddenly shy, “For when we get married you big dummy.” 

Richie’s jaw dropped. Then, slowly, a smile crept over his face, “Edward Franklin Kaspbrak, did you just propose to lil ol me?” he drawled in an exaggerated southern accent.

Eddie blushed an alarming shade of red and smacked his chest lightly, “I’m saying in the future you nut job.”

Richie watched the sun sink over the trees. He curled his arms around Eddie’s waist, allowing himself to get lost in the dark chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend. His heart fluttered as Eddie blinked slowly, his long lashes flutters, casting shadows over his freckled face.  

Slowly, Richie leaned up and kissed him, trying to make sure Eddie understood everything he wanted, “Eddie Spaghetti,” He whispered, voice thick with emotion, “If you said the word, I’d marry you tomorrow.” 


	2. Darling Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night and Richie wants the night it be perfect to Eddie, but can't shake the nagging doubt's and his low self-esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go in the direction I intended but you know what I still like it and it works. 
> 
> Angst, Smut, Slow Dancing. All in a days work

Richie was the kind of person who was ready for anything. Spontaneous midnight snack runs? Richie was your guy. Needed someone to get you out of trouble? He’d be there with his quick wit, charm, and mile-a-minute motor mouth. Richie was the kind of guy who jumped off cliffs, dreamed of running with the bulls and spent most of his teenage years dreaming up dramatic escape plans from his sucky hometown. He was the kind of person who didn’t know the meaning of the word afraid.

But right now, Richie Tozier was not ready. Not by a long shot. And he was terrified. He tugged on his light pink tie and ran a hand through his curls. Thank god for Bev, because he is hopeless at styling himself. If it had been left up to him he’d be wearing one of those stupid tuxedo t-shirts, his ripped up black jeans and dirty sneakers. He grimaced at himself in the mirror, making a noise of frustration. He wanted to make everything perfect. Eddie wanted everything to be perfect. But how could it be when he looked like this? Eddie looked perfect. He was perfect all the time but all dressed up he was breathtaking. And Richie wasn’t stupid, or blind. He knew he wasn’t much to look at. Sure he had grown into his face a little, and since his braces had come off people had stopped calling him “Beavers” and “Metal Mouth” but he still didn’t get what Eddie meant when he called him handsome.

 

“Babe? You ready? Your mom wants pictures and everyone else will be here in a minute.” Eddie’s voice floated up the stairs to where Richie was still standing in front of the mirror, shaking him from his angsting.

Richie Tozier does not do tuxedos. Or ties. Or shoes that weren’t covered in a layer of dirt. All things he was currently doing, because god damn it, he loved his boyfriend. He awkwardly shifted his long arms in the sleeves of his jacket as he gave himself on last once-over before adjusting his glasses and going down the stairs.

 

Eddie looked up, a grin spreading over his face, “Woah…” he looked Richie up and down, a little smug smirk creeping onto his face “Who’s this hottie and where the hell is my dorky boyfriend?” he teased.

Richie smirked, “Woah yourself Spaghetti Man. You’re always a hottie and you still clean up real nice.” he crossed the living room, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

Eddie threw his arms around his neck, looking up into Richie’s soft brown eyes, “You look beautiful Chee. For real.” he whispered.

Richie smiled, leaning down to kiss Eddie, “You’re gorgeous Eds. I mean you’re always gorgeous, but like tonight you look really, really gorgeous.”

Both of boys blushed, still looking each other over with giddy expressions. They jumped as a camera flashed.

Maggie grinned from the doorway, “Sorry boys I just couldn’t resist. You both look great.”

Eddie smiled, “Thanks, Maggie. Do you want to take more pictures now or wait until everyone else gets here?”

Maggie smiled, “You boys just be yourselves. Pretend I’m not even here.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “Ma come on. No pictures right now.” He blushed as Eddie leaned in letting their noses brush together.

 

The rest of the Losers Club arrived and filed into the Tozier living room. Bev looked unbelievably beautiful in a dress of her own design, matching perfectly with Ben’s navy blue bow tie. Stan and Bill matched in forest green suits with black ties. Mike and his girlfriend Lily matched in a gorgeous shade of maroon, her dress, and Mike’s tie. Maggie, Sharon, and Andrea happily took photos of their children and their friends as they got into various different poses.

“Okay! Everyone say prom!” Maggie grinned, snapping a picture of the group in the classic prom pose. Everyone was practically vibrating with excitement as they headed out to the limo, piling in and waving goodbye as they began the exciting night ahead of them.

 

Eddie laced his fingers with Richie’s as they headed into the gym. He looked up at him, eyes glittering with excitement as he pulled him over to their table, “Come dance with me? I love this song.” He tugged at his boyfriend’s hand and kissed his cheek as they entered the dance floor. Richie dipped him dramatically and Eddie giggled, letting himself be led around the gym floor. Both boys slowed to a sway, staring at each other, looking slightly star struck. Eddie giggled again softly squeezing Richie’s hands.

“This is what it’s gonna be like.” Eddie sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist and standing on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“What what’s going to be like?” Richie grinned, turning his head to kiss Eddie’s lips, arm thrown around Eddie’s shoulders, holding him close.

Eddie rested his head on his shoulder, “At our wedding. The tuxes, dancing, all of our friends with us.”

Richie kissed his forehead, a soft smile on his face, “You really wanna marry me?” he teased.

Eddie shoved him playfully, “Like you even need to ask.” he blushed, as Richie grinned.

“Awww Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie kissed his cheek, “I want to marry you too.” he whispered.

Eddie swayed, “You make me dizzy.” he blushed as Richie kissed his forehead. He took his hand as a slower song came on, letting Richie pull him closer.

Eddie’s eyes watered slightly, “Stand By Me? Did you plan this? How did you get our song to be the slow dance song?”

Richie shrugged, but smiled mischievously, “I may have slipped the DJ a ten and told him I wanted to impress my date with their favorite song.” He swayed with his arms around Eddie’s waist.

Eddie grinned, “Why?”

“Because I love you and love makes me do all kinds of crazy shit.” He grinned, before leaning in, lips against Eddie’s ear, “And...Because I wanted to see what it would be like...when we... you know have our first dance.” Now Richie was blushing, looking at Eddie, his brown eyes huge behind his glasses.

Eddie grabbed his face and kissed him, “Your ability to be a romantic loser never ceases to amaze me.”

“Yeah well...I have to make up for fucking your mom all those times.” Richie mumbled.

Eddie shook his head, “Uh-uh. You don’t do that remember? Not with me. No hiding ok?” He tangled his fingers in the hairs at the base of Richie’s neck, “I love you. Trashmouth, and bad jokes, and sappy romantic shit and all.” Eddie gently tugged at the curls, “You understand what I’m saying, Richie?”

Richie nodded slowly, eyes closing as Eddie tugged at his hair. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, the trademarked Tozier smile back on his face, “Yeah Eds. I understand.” He promised, letting his hands wander to Eddie’s hips. Both boys stared at each other, tension thick in the air between them. Eddie trailed his fingertips down the back Richie’s neck, looking up at him in what could be described as a puppy-like curiosity.

“What’s going on over here?” Bev grinned as both boys jumped, hands falling away from each other quickly.

“We were just dancing.” Eddie blushed, still looking up at Richie.

Bev looked at them, a soft smile on her face, “Mind if I cut in for a dance?”

Eddie nodded, pulling away from Richie, “See you later hot stuff,” He kissed his cheek and darted off into the crowd to find the rest of their friends.

 

Bev stepped into Richie’s arms, “You look great Rich…”

“So do you Bevvie.” He spun her, watching as her red hair caught the light from the fairy lights hung around the gym.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him, “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing?” He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

Bev gave him a knowing look. The same look she gave him when he was chewing on his nails or fidgeting with his lighter, “I can see right through you. And so can Eddie. What’s up with you?”

Richie sighed, “He looks amazing. He _IS_ amazing Bev. Why does he stay with me? I’m just… He deserves better than me. Someone smarter and better with people. Someone who isn’t dragging him across the country t-”

“Richie shut up. You stop that right now.” Her blue eyes bore into him and made him shiver, “He loves you, you knucklehead. He loves you a lot. And hello? You’re valedictorian, the most popular out of all of us, and he is moving across the country because he wants to. Because he loves you. You are not holding him back.”

“He’s so gorgeous Bev…He's...I don't deserve him.” Richie sounded a little pained as he spoke and Bev quickly pulled him over to an empty chair and knelt down in front of him.

“Look at me Rich.”

He looked up and she took his hands, “Yeah Eddie is gorgeous. But so are you. I know you don’t believe me when I say that but it’s true. And even if you weren’t, he would still love you because he’s loved you since before puberty hit you like a fucking brick, not that you weren’t still adorable. And you’d still love him even if he didn’t look like he did right?”

Richie nodded, “Course I would.”

"And he's stuck with you this long?"

Richie nodded again. 

"And who's the one who's always talking about how smart you are and how proud he is of you?"

Richie smiled, "Eddie."

“Exactly.” Bev smiled a little, “Now come dance with mama,” She stood, holding out her hand for him, “Let’s show these assholes what real dancing looks like.”

 

“Babe! Babe come on we need a group photo!” Eddie practically lifted Richie off the floor as they skidded into a line next to the rest the losers. Bill laughed as Eddie tripped into Richie’s arms.

“Ready! We’re here!” Eddie giggled, as Richie wrapped his arms around his waist.

“E-everyone find a s-spot.” Bill pulled Stan into his lap as everyone piled into the photo booth.

Richie sat down next to Bill, Eddie climbing into his lap and turning in to face Stan, grabbing his free hand. Bev scooted into Ben’s lap, holding out her free hand for Lily.

“Come on guys! Squish in! We’re all friends.” Ben teased, acknowledging the fact that they were all basically piled on top of each other.

“Everyone smile!” Bev squealed excitedly as they hit the button on the machine. Everyone grinned as the flash went off, surrounded by the bubble of love that the Losers Club had made for themselves.

 

Eddie sat on the table looking at the photos. He snuggled under Richie’s arm, kissing his neck quickly, “I like this one…” he pointed to the middle picture. It was a picture of each of the couples kissing, “I don’t think you’d ever be able to find more love in a room if you looked for the rest of your life.” he sighed happily, watching the other couples, as Richie pulled him closer.

“I like that one too.” Richie smiled, “You look pretty in it.”

“You can barely see my face in it.” He rolled his eyes, picking up the small photo again, “You look good though. “ he traced his fingers over Richie’s jawline in the photo, “Really good.”

Richie ducked his head, running a hand through his curls, a little grin on his face, “Yeah?”

Eddie kissed his cheek, “Yeah.” he promised, “You’re a hottie.” He took his hand, “Come on. Let’s get out of here.” He leaned in, kissing behind his ear as he pulled him outside.

 

“Thought we were going to Bill’s.” Richie followed him, a confused look on his face as he and Eddie took off up the street towards his house.

“I think you need some love first.” Eddie murmured, leading him up the stairs into Richie’s room, “C’mere hot stuff.” He hopped up on the bed, and held out his hand.

Richie took it, letting Eddie pull him into a kiss, “Eds what are you doing?” he smiled a little as Eddie pushed of his tux jacket, draping it over the back of the chair. Eddie took off his own jacket and smiled.

“I want you to understand how much I love you.” he kissed across his cheek, over to his ear, undoing Richie’s tie and letting it fall to the ground, “And...Bev told me why you were acting so weird.”

Richie sighed, “I’m sorry Eds…”

Eddie pressed his lips to Richie’s “Shhh. For now, I just want you to listen ok?”

Richie nodded as Eddie undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He undid Richie’s belt and pants, kneeling down and pressing little kisses to this thighs as helped him step out of them.

“Go sit in front of the mirror.” Eddie smiled comfortingly at him as he unceremoniously stripped off his own clothes.

Richie sat down criss-cross on the floor across from the mirror, tensing slightly as Eddie kneeled down next to him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Hey beautiful,” he whispered, tracing his fingers over Richie’s shoulder blades.

Richie smiled, suddenly shy, “Hey Spaghetti…” he blushed as Eddie wrapped his arms around his waist, “You gonna tell me what we’re doing now?”

Eddie nuzzled into his neck, “I want you to realize that you’re amazing. So I’m gonna show you…” he leaned forward slightly and kissed his cheek, letting his fingers run up Richie’s stomach, smiling as he felt the muscles clench under his touch, and let them rest over his heart, “Do you know what I see when I look at you?” he mused, placing little kisses all over Richie’s freckled skin.

Richie shook his head. It suddenly dawned on him that he complimented Eddie all the time, but never let Eddie take care of him. He shivered at the thought. Why didn’t he let Eddie take care of him? Why didn’t he stop talking long enough to let Eddie take care of him? What the fuck was wrong with him? How was he supposed to be a good boyfriend if he couldn’t even…

“Richie? You with me honey?” Eddie’s brow was furrowed in concern, “You looked a little lost for a second.”

Richie swallowed thickly, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m with you.” He shook slightly as Eddie tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged. He whimpered softly, letting the pulling center him back into his body.

 

Eddie smiled, running his fingers through his hair, “I love you. Head to toes baby,” He kissed his cheek, “I love your hair. Love tangling my fingers in it…” He nuzzled his nose into the soft curls, “Especially when you’re right out of the shower. When it’s all soft…” he kissed the back of his neck, “And wet…” he scratched his nails over Richie’s chest, “And you smell so fucking good. You always smell so fucking good.” he practically moaned as he nipped at Richie’s ear playfully.

 

Richie moaned softly, “Fuck Eddie…” He slumped back against the smaller boy’s chest, tears glistening in his eyes as Eddie settled his arms back around his waist, “Eds let me touch you. Please…” he turned his head to look up at Eddie. It was weird to be looking up at Eddie. They were the same height sitting like this. Richie tilted his head back and kissed his jawline softly. He blushed as Eddie gently took his chin and lowered his face back to look in the mirror.

 

“Not yet baby...I’m not done with you yet.” Eddie purred softly in his ear, voice washing over Richie, making his insides feel soft and gloopy.

“I love your shoulders,” Eddie whispered, dropping little kisses on the shoulders, tongue licking over the warm, freckled skin, “They got broad...and strong…” he smiled bumping his nose against against the spot between his shoulders at the base of his neck, “When you’re on top of me, all I can see and feel and smell is you. It’s the best thing in the world.” he sighed wistfully as he reached forward and laced their fingers together, “I love your hands. Your big strong hands.” he grinned, as Richie blushed.

“I mean it. You always joke about guitarists having magic fingers but it’s true baby. It is so true.” he murmured softly, rolling his hips, grinding against Richie’s back.

 

Richie’s groaned letting his head fall forward, rolling his hips, seeking out any kind of friction, “Eddie please…” he squeezed his hand, “Shit baby let me get these magic fingers on you...wanna get them in you.” He squirmed back as he felt Eddie grind against him, “Wanna make you feel good…” He wiggled a little in Eddie’s arms, trying to turn to face him and pull his hands away to grab at him. Eddie squeezed his hands, keeping him still.

 

Eddie shook his head, “You always put me first. Always make me feel good.” he rolled his hips again, breathing a little heavier, “Now…” he kissed behind his ear, “It’s your turn.” He watched Richie shiver as the hot breath hit his neck.

“I love your skin. It’s warm and soft and it smells...like you.” Eddie hooked his chin over Richie’s shoulder, burying his nose in the crook of Richie’s neck.

Richie laughed breathlessly, letting his head fall back onto Eddie’s shoulder, “What do I smell like?”

Eddie hummed softly, biting playfully at the junction between his neck and his shoulder, “You smell like bar soap and that cologne you always wear and weed and something that’s just indescribably you. But it’s a good mix. I love it. It always makes me calm, happy…” he smiled as Richie turned his head and kissed him again, “I love kissing you. I love your lips, I love your tongue…” Eddie let his fingers wander over Richie’s hips, “You know what else I like?”

“I’m hoping you’re gonna say my dick,” Richie mumbled, lips still pressed against Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie giggled, “I do love your dick.” He traced the outline through his boxers, “I love it inside me. It’s so big, I swear sometimes I can feel you all through my body.” he mewled softly, toes curling at the thought, “I love when you fuck me...when you make love to me.” Eddie slipped his fingers under the waistband of Richie’s boxers, fingertips grazing the head, smirking as Richie whined softly. He closed his hand around Richie, jerking upwardly slowly, letting him thumb tease over the slit.

Richie whimpered,”Fuck...Fuck Eds, Eddie oh my god.” he twitched, pushing off his boxers with his free hand, “Eddie baby I need you. I…” he broke off with a moan as Eddie reached down to tease his balls, “Shit.” he scrunched his eyes closed as the tears leaked out of his eyes, “Fuck Eds I love you so much.”

Eddie let go of him and dragged him to the bed, kicking off his boxers and straddling his lap, “I love you too. So fucking much.” He leaned in, pulling Richie into a bruising kiss, “Fuck me.”

Richie nodded, grabbing lube and a condom off the dresser. He uncapped it, wetting his fingers and circling Eddie’s hole and pushing a finger in, “Fuck baby you’re so tight...Feels amazing.” Richie grabbed his ass with his free hand, adding a second finger as Eddie let out a soft sob.

“Magic fingers,” he mumbled, smirking as Richie twisted his fingers against the spot that made Eddie moan. He buried his face in Richie’s neck, panting against his damp skin, “Ri-Rich...Oh, fuck Chee please.”

Richie nodded, rolling them over and thrusting into him, “This what you want baby?” He rolled his hips, pinning Eddie’s wrist above his head.

Eddie gasped, “Fuck yes oh god. Richie...Richie baby harder,” he broke off into another moan as Richie speed up, “I-I wanna touch you. Please?” he was practically begging as he arched up off the bed to meet Richie’s thrusts.

Richie let go of his wrists and Eddie instantly threw his arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair, the other scratching down his back, leaning in and kissing him messily, gasping into his mouth.

“You close babe?” Richie murmured kissing his neck, sucking a hickey into the skin as Eddie nodded quickly.

“So close,” Eddie moaned, as Richie pulled him closer, fucking into him faster, “Oh my god baby yes fuck.”

Eddie sealed their lips together again, muffling his scream as he came.

Richie’s hips stuttered as he rode out his orgasm, “Fuck Eds I love you so much.” he groaned into his neck, “Fuck baby...I love you so fucking much.” he whispered, hiding his face in Eddie’s hair.

Eddie sighed happily, a comfortably sore feeling spreading through his body, wrapping his legs tighter around Richie’s waist and his arms around his neck, “I love you too. I love you so much.” he whispered as pressing little kisses to the side of Richie’s face.

Richie sighed softly, “Thank you. Thank you for this. For everything.” he whispered playing with Eddie’s hair, “I should let you take care of my more often.” he smiled.

Eddie smiled, “You know how I said stuff I love about you? Wanna know what I love the most?”

Richie blushed, “What?”

Eddie pushed him gently, rolling them over so his head was on Richie’s chest, “I love your big, beautiful, sexy brain.” he whispered, kissing his cheek, “I love that your brain goes to places that most people wouldn’t even dream of. I love your weird, dirty, but still smart sense of humor. I love you from the inside out, and the outside in.”

Richie sniffled softly, “Fuck Eds...Just… woah.” he whispered, voice thick with tears and the post-sex haze, “You’re really something…” he shook his head, “You’re really fucking something…”

A blinding smile appeared on Eddie’s face as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, “Something...Richie, I think this is everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prom was lame so writing prom scenes suck, but I wanted the wedding parallels and a catalyst for Richie learning to love himself a little. 
> 
> And I just am a hoe for the "let me tell you why I love you." stories


	3. Happy Birthday Richie Tozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's birthday mini road trip adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets a little sad at the end sorry :(

Eddie casually strolled into the garage, smiling at the sight before him. Richie and Bev were spread out on the floor, Bev absent-mindedly twirling her drumstick and Richie scribbling furiously in his beat-up spiral notebook. 

“You’re not working him too hard right Bevvie? I need him rested for tomorrow.” Eddie teased, leaning against the door.

Richie looked up happily, “My muse! C’mere you beautiful sexy angel.” he sat up holding out his arms for the smaller boy. 

Eddie straddled his legs and lay his head on Richie’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes, inhaling the amazing scent of his boyfriend. He nuzzled his face into his neck, “Need some inspiration?” he teased. 

Richie snorted, grinning as he buried his nose in Eddie’s soft hair, “Your pretty face here is inspiration enough Eddie baby.” 

Eddie made a contented sound and burrowed closer to him, “You excited for tomorrow?” He smiled, tracing his fingers over Richie’s back. 

Richie rolled his eyes, making a strange sound in the back of his throat, “Yeah my birthday is always such a treat. Pretty sure my dad forgot again this year. And my mom is on some work trip.” 

Eddie pouted a little and looked over at Bev, “Well...We didn’t forget. And we have a great day planned for you.” he promised, kissing his shoulder as Bev nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah Rich,” she grinned, taking his free hand, “We won’t let you down. Trust me. You’ll like what we’re planning.” 

Eddie grinned, and leaned in kissing him softly, holding his face, “I love you. And Bev loves you. And all our friends love you. And we are going to give you the best birthday ever.” he promised, leaning over and picking up Richie’s notebook, “Now come on. Let me see the new song you’re working on.” 

 

Bev kissed Richie’s cheek, “See you in the morning dearest.” she whispered.

Richie smiled, and kissed her forehead, “Until then my darling.” he murmured softly. 

Eddie hugged her, “Bye Bevvie.” he grinned as she kissed his cheek, “You sure you don’t wanna stay? I made Mac and cheese.” he squeezed her hand. 

Bev smiled “No thanks, sweetheart. My aunt is waiting for me,” she smoothed his hair back, “You two have a quiet night. You deserve it.” she winked, “And make sure you get some rest tonight.”

Richie looked at the two of them curiously, “What are you two planning?” 

Eddie looked at him innocently, “You’ll see doll…” he let go of Bev and leaned over to kiss Richie, “You’ll see.” 

 

Both boys crawled into bed and lay down facing each other. 

“You gonna tell me what the plan is?” Richie whispered, warm breath tickling Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie shivered at the pleasant sensation, “I’m not telling.” he grinned as Richie dug his fingers into his sides, “No! No asshole! You can’t tickle it out of me! Get off!” he squirmed kicking at Richie, fighting to control the giggles that were escaping him. 

Richie rolled on top of him, “Any other way I can get it out of you?” he teased, nipping at his ear. 

Eddie shook his head, “Nope. Not at all.”  he gasped in surprise as Richie kissed him, “But...I can give you a hint...maybe.” 

Richie pulled back, eyes glittering with mischief. He wiggled down to lay between Eddie’s thighs and kissed his stomach, “mmmm what do I need to get those hints?” 

Eddie shook his head, “You’re insatiable,” he stroked a hand through Richie’s soft curls, gasping as Richie bit his hip.

“Maybe. But I was promised hints.” Richie pouted.

Eddie smiled, “Ok. One hint,” He blushed, biting his lip as Richie kissed his stomach again, “Stop...Tickles.” he giggled softly. 

Richie lay his head down, listening to Eddie’s stomach grumble, “Ok tell me.” 

Eddie stroked a hand through his hair again, “We’re getting up early. And you need to wear sneakers.” 

Richie crawled back up to cuddle him again, “Come on Eds I’ll act surprised. Please?” 

Eddie smiled “Ok.” 

“Ok?” Richie’s eyes widened a little in surprise. 

Eddie nodded “Yeah,” he kissed him, “We…” he kissed his cheek, “are going…” he kissed his other cheek, “to…” he hesitated, a small smile on his face, “sleep,” he pecked his lips, giggling at Richie’s pout, “good night sunshine!” he smiled, curling up, smirking as Richie gasped at him.

“Wait what?? Eddie you little shit!” Richie shrieked as Eddie cackled, drifting off to sleep.

 

Richie awoke the next morning, the morning of May 31, his 19th birthday, to his boyfriend violently shaking him. 

“Richie. Richie baby get up!” 

He groaned, “Babe nooo. It’s my birthday.” he whined. 

“And we’re going to get your surprise.” he whispered, tenderly stroking a thumb over Richie’s cheek, “Come on honey bun.” He pressed a kiss to his lips, gently pulling him up to sitting, “Clothes are all laid out.” 

Richie blinked his eyes open, “Where we goin Eds? The sun isn’t even up yet.” 

Eddie cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, “Get dressed and I’ll show you.” 

 

Stan pulled up in front of Richie’s house at 6 am. Bill yawned sipping his iced coffee, and turned to look over his shoulder at Bev, “You s-sure about t-this?” 

Bev nodded, “Positive. Eddie and I researched this place for weeks. He’s gonna love it. He’s outdoorsy. And it’s fun!” 

“And we need to drive all the way to Vermont why?” Stan raised an eyebrow. 

“Because that’s the place that came up with the best results.” 

“So we leave now. Get to Jefferson by 10:30ish? Breakfast is done by 11:30 and we get to the park by 12 right?” Stan looked at the map sitting in his lap, “We finish at the park by 4 latest so that we’re back here by 8. We grab dinner at Beachfront and call it a night because we’re going to be fucking exhausted.” Stan looked around the car.

Bill nodded squeezed his hand, “Bev, t-text Eddie. Operation B-birthday is on.” 

**Mom??? >>: ** Hello my dear! We’re outside. You guys ready?

**< <Son??: ** Ugh give me a second. The birthday boy is having trouble with the concept of shoelaces. Please tell me there is coffee waiting for us.

**Mom?? >>: ** coffee is waiting. Vanilla for you and Peppermint for Richie. 

**< <Son??: ** Thank youuuuu. You’re officially my favorite. We’ll be down in a second. 

Eddie laced his fingers with Richie’s as he led him outside. Richie’s eyes lit up as Bev pushed open the door to the van.

“Sup birthday bitch?” She grinned, “We’re going on a road trip!” 

Richie squeaked in excitement, “Hell yeah!” he dragged Eddie in next to him. Eddie snuggled into his arms as Bev handed them both coffee cups. 

Bev smiled, “We gotta pick up Ben and Mike and then we can go.” 

 

Soon they were all in the car speeding down I-89, watching the sunrise. The time passed quickly, radio playing quietly in the background as the group rotated between napping, whispering quietly to each other, and driving. Around 9:30, the sun was high in the sky, shining down on the blue van zipping through the trees. Bev was dozing, cuddled between Ben and Mike, lazily playing with Ben’s fingers. Stan and Bill had traded driving about half-way in so Stan could nap for a little while. Eddie played with Richie’s hair as he lay his head in his lap. He watched the trees zoom past and realized that this was the first time he had been out of Derry without Sonia. His insides twisted happily at that thought. He looked down at Richie, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Richie sighed softly and rolled on to his side, nuzzling his face into the back of Eddie’s knee. Eddie smiled, feeling lashed flutter against his leg. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” he whispered, grinning as the corner of Richie’s mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Hey prince charming.” Richie murmured. His voice was gravely from sleep and it sent shivers through Eddie’s spine, “We almost there?” 

Eddie nodded, “Bout an hour love. Then we’ll get some breakfast in you. Sound good?” 

Richie kissed the side of his leg, “Yeah sounds good,” he yawned, nuzzling his knee again. 

“Still tired?” Eddie stroked his hair.

“Mmmm being shaken awake at 5 am will do that,” he mumbled, smiling a little again. 

Eddie laughed softly, “I promise where we’re going more than makes up for it. You’re gonna love this.” 

 

They pulled about in front of a little dinner in Jefferson Vermont at exactly 10:30. Stan smirked, “See told you. 10:30 on the dot.” 

They all stumbled from the van, Richie still looking a little bleary-eyed.

‘Vermont? What’s in Vermont?” He grinned, “Are we going to look for moose?” 

Eddie giggled, “Breakfast first. Then you’ll see.” he kissed him gently as they walked inside. 

They curled up next to each other in the booth, Richie wrapping an arm around Eddie. Eddie lay his head on his shoulder as their waitress approached them. 

“Can I get chocolate chip pancakes?” 

“Oh and put a candle in them!” Eddie piped up, grinning at the girl taking down their orders. She raised an eyebrow curiously, and Eddie grinned, kissing Richie’s cheek, “It’s this asshole’s birthday.” 

She grinned, “Birthday pancakes it is.” she looked between the two of them, “You guys are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen.” 

Richie grinned, kissing Eddie’s forehead, “He’s the cute one. I just get to be the one people are jealous of.” 

 

“Come on eat up. We need to be there in 30 minutes.” Stan mumbled, around his mouthful of eggs. 

Richie’s eyes lit up, “Is this the surprise?” 

Eddie nodded, “mmhmm. This is the surprise.” 

Everyone finished quickly, hurrying back into the car.

Eddie turned to Richie, “Ok glasses off. You can’t look until we get there.” he pulled a bandana out of his backpack. 

“Blindfolds? Kinky Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie grinned, taking off his glasses and letting Eddie tie the cloth over his eyes. 

Eddie blushed, a little smile on his face, “Save it Trashmouth. And don’t call me that.” he whispered, leaning and kissing him sweetly. 

 

“Spaghetti come on! I thought you said the drive was short.” Richie pouted. 

Eddie kissed his cheek, “Calm down drama queen. We’re here.” he led Richie out of the now parked car and took off the blindfold, putting his glasses back on. 

Richie blinked, eyes widening, “Holy shit! Eds no fucking way!!” he turned to look at the group, “You guys!” 

Bev smiled, “You mentioned you wanted to try an obstacle course and we figured this was close enough to what you were looking for.” 

Richie was bouncing on his toes, “Can we go in?” 

Stan laughed, “No we drove all the way here just to look at it from the parking lot. Yeah stupid it’s your surprise. We’re doing the ropes course.” 

“Oh fuck yes.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him toward the front office. 

 

“Who knew he was so strong?” Stan grinned, watching as Richie pulled himself up onto the platform.

Eddie smirked, “I did.” he blushed, letting his eyes wander over the muscles flexing in Richie’s back.

Richie dangled over the side holding out his hand, “Come on you slowpokes,” he grinned, “This is awesome.” 

Eddie grabbed his hand, pushing himself up and looked out over the edge, “Do we need to actually swing across?” he looked at the rope on the zip line. 

Richie kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist, “Wanna Tarzan this bitch?” 

Eddie giggled, wrapping his arms tightly around Richie’s waist, “This is definitely against the rules,” he and Richie looked at, identical, playful smiles on their faces, “Let’s do it, wild man.” 

 

Bev dropped down next to him, letting her feet dangle over the edge, “Good birthday?” 

Richie lay his head on her shoulder, “The best birthday. I can’t believe you guys found this place. And that you actually listen when I talk.” he squeezed her hand, watching as Eddie grabbed Mike’s hand as they took off over the little wooden bridge. He smiled, a warm feeling washing over him.

“Of course we do Rich.” Bev frowned a little, “Eddie wanted to make this day really special for you. He loves you,” she squeezed back, “We all do.” 

Richie smiled, “This is amazing.” 

Bev kissed the top of his head, “Day isn’t done yet.” she grinned, pulling him to his feet.

 

“I can’t believe you did a flip!” Bev punched Richie in the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

Eddie laughed, looking over at her, “Does it still count as a flip if he fell on his face during the dismount?” he cooed softly, putting a band-aid on Richie’s cheek. His brow furrowed in concentration and put another band-aid on Richie’s forehead. 

Richie grinned, “Come on Eds stop fussing I’m fine.” he batted at Eddie’s hands before turning to look at the three teens in the row behind them, “It still looked awesome and I don’t regret it at all.” 

The Losers Club were all back in the van heading back to Derry. The day had ended a little earlier than expected, as Richie had fallen on his face after doing a backflip off the ending platform onto the grass. He had landed fine, but in typical Richie fashion, tripped as he was walking away. Eddie had flown into panicked boyfriend mode and had pulled a full first aid kit from his backpack, dragging Richie back to the car to doctor him up. They were all sweaty, dirty, and utterly wiped out, but extremely pleased with the outcome of their little road trip.  

Mike smiled, patting Richie’s shoulder, “It was still really cool before you tripped.” 

Ben nodded, “You ok Richie?” 

Richie grinned as Eddie cleaned the dirt off his cheek, “Oh yeah, Doctor K fixed me up real good.” grinning as Eddie leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him into his lap. Eddie squeaked happily, resting a hand on Richie’s chest. 

Bill made a face, “G-get a room.” 

Richie pulled back, smirking as Eddie kissed his neck, “It’s my birthday. And besides...I was such a good patient.” 

“F-fine. But s-switch rows with Bev, Ben, and Mike so w-we don’t have to watch you m-make out.” Bill rolled his eyes, laughing as Richie dove over the seat, pulling Eddie with him. 

 

Eddie hopped out of the car after dinner, dragging Richie after him. Richie kissed him as soon as the door closed behind them, pressing him up against the wall and lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Eddie exhaled breathlessly as Richie carried him up the stairs, leisurely letting their bodies melt together. They collapsed into bed, happy, full of burgers, and thoroughly exhausted. Richie kissed the space between his eyebrows. 

“You’re stunning.”

“Even covered in dirt?” Eddie mused softly, tracing a finger down Richie’s nose. 

Richie smiled, rubbing little circles on Eddie’s thigh with his thumb, “Especially then. You know I like seeing you get dirty.” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You’re such a little shit.” Eddie rolled his eyes but grinned as he bumped his nose against Richie’s. 

Richie kissed him, free hand cupping his face, “Takes one to know one.” 

Eddie bit his lip hard, “Asshole.” 

Richie leaned in turning the bite into a kiss, landing a playful smack on his butt, “Rude.” he teased. 

Eddie giggled, letting their kisses grow softer, “I do have one more thing for you…” 

Richie pulled him closer, “Oh yeah?” 

He nodded, wiggling out of Richie’s arms. He crossed the room to the closet and took a little box out from the top shelf. Richie sat up, curiosity peaking as Eddie slipped the box on to the bed. 

“What is it?”

Eddie laced their fingers together, “Open it.” 

Richie looked down, lifting the cover on the box, “Oh…” he gasped, “Oh Eddie…” he leaned in, cupping his hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and kissed him, “How’d you do this?” 

Eddie flushed a sweet smile on his face, “I made it. You think I was taking all those pictures for nothing?” he bit his lip as Richie flipped through the pages gently, “It’s no mixtape, but-” He stopped as Richie kissed him again.

“I love this. I love this so much Eds,” he peppered kisses all over his small nose and freckled cheeks. Eddie scrunched up his nose, letting Richie cover his face with kisses. He sealed their lips together again, pulling Richie in closer. 

Both boys pulled apart after a moment, breathing heavy, eyes still closed. 

“Rich…” Eddie whispered, “I love you.” 

Richie smiled, “I love you too Eddie Spaghetti.” 

They lay there quietly for a minute, eyes closed, holding each other, Eddie tucked Richie’s curls behind his ear, letting his fingers graze the soft skin, feeling a satisfied tug in his stomach as Richie shivered.

“Eds…” he exhaled softly, curling his fingers gently around Eddie’s wrist, “do you know what I wished for?” 

Eddie shook his head, “What did you wish for?” 

Richie kissed his wrist softly, “That you never give up on me.”

Eddie felt all the air leave his body, and tears sprang to his eyes. He snuggled closer to Richie practically koalaing him. He hugged him tightly, eyes scrunched shut, “I love you, Richie. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Eddie lay awake still curled around Richie’s now sleeping form. In sleep, Richie looked so vulnerable and young. Eddie’s heart clenched painfully. Richie puts on a brave face all the time, but Eddie knows better. He’s seen Richie on the bad days. The days were leaving his room is too hard. The days he lays in bed staring at the ceiling, not eating, barely speaking. There were days where he won’t look at anyone because his eyes are red and puffy from crying. It tears Eddie’s heart into pieces. They days Richie doesn’t speak, Eddie feels like part of him is empty too. Richie isn’t easy on those days, He’ll be moody, listless, sometimes he’s down right nasty. His fast mouth got him into trouble even when he wasn’t in a depressive episode. Those bad days had lead to some of the worst fights he and Richie had ever had. The kind where their usually light-hearted teasing and name calling turned into real name calling. The nights they slept facing away from each other, pretending they couldn’t hear each other crying. 

 

_ Don’t give up on me. _

 

The words bounced around in Eddie’s head. He buried his face in Richie’s neck, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had been in love with Richie since he was 13 and he knew he was going to love him forever. 

 

_ Don’t give up on me Eds… _

 

He took a shaky breath, and cuddled closer, drifting off to sleep, holding Richie tightly in his arms. 

 

_ Don’t give up on me Eddie. Please. _

 

_ I promise Richie. I won’t.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened 
> 
> This may be me projecting, but I think that Richie uses his humor to cover up a lot of things. I might go into it some more later but I think he has some nasty insecurities (I touched on it in the last chapter) and I think that him having some depression makes sense (I'll answer questions in the comments if you guys want to know more.)


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now, class of 1993 valedictorian, Richard Simon Tozier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a stupid wonderful chapter

The June sun shone down on the Tozier’s front lawn, a gentle breeze ruffling the graduation robes of the two boys standing under the willow tree. Maggie and Wentworth Tozier stood together at the edge of the lawn watching their son and his boyfriend whisper together. 

Eddie reached over and grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling him closer. He grinned, as Richie raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey honey bee.” Richie grinned, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s small waist, “What’s got you in such a good mood?” 

Eddie’s nose scrunched up in amusement as Richie kissed it. He reached up, playfully tugging on the tassel attached to Richie’s graduation cap, “Hmm I dunno. Maybe the fact that after today we’re getting the fuck out of here.” he grinned, “Can’t wait to hear the speech you wrote Mr. Valedictorian.” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Richie’s cheek, as Maggie snapped a photo. 

Richie looked up, making eye contact with Wentworth, who beckoned him over. 

“Richard.” He smiled a little sheepishly and patted his son’s shoulder, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Richie smiled a little, “Thanks dad.” he whispered.

“Valedictorian. I knew you had it in you son. We’re so excited to hear your speech.” 

“Aw Went, you sure know how to make a kid blush.” Richie laughed. 

Wentworth pulled him into a hug, “You make me so proud kiddo.” 

Richie laughed weakly and hugged back, “Thanks…”

“Love you little Tozier.” 

Richie laughed harder, leaning into his dad’s strong arms, “Love you big Tozier.” he mumbled.

Eddie stood next to Maggie, leaning into her arms, “I’m glad he’s here. I know Richie would never say it but it means a lot to him.” 

Maggie smiled, “They’re close. I think Went feels bad that he isn’t around as much. It’s been hard on both of them.”  She looked over as two Tozier men hugged, “I’m glad they’re close again.” 

 

Eddie sat in the warm metal chair on the football field, watching as Richie messed with the papers in his hand. He smiled a little as he and Richie made eye contact. Richie winked at him as the principal called his name. 

“And now, class of 1993 valedictorian, Richard Simon Tozier.” 

A polite smattering of applause rippled across the football field, punctuated by loud cheers from the Loser’s Club. Richie grinned and waved as the took the podium.

“Morning everyone. And thanks for coming,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know how many of you out there in the stands remember your time at Derry High School, but for us, the last four years have gone on forever.” some of the adults laughed and Richie continued. 

“Life at Derry High School isn’t the way you think it is. There are bullies, adults who don’t give a shit about the bullying, and all the other shit that goes along with being a teenager. But, I did learn a lot in high school. But none of it was in the classroom” he smiled, “I learned the importance of friendship, of loyalty, and most importantly, I learned the importance of falling in love.” He looked up into the crowd, straight at Eddie, “I met the love of my life here. In the halls of the Derry school system. And falling in love with him is a huge fuck you to all of you.” he grinned, “I’m queer as fuck. And I am hopelessly in love with the most incredible boy in this stupid town. So to all of you out there in this town, looking for a way out, look for incredible friends, friends who will have your back through the messiest times of your life, friends who bring out the best in you, and don’t be afraid to be yourself. And don’t be afraid to fall in love. Break the rules.” 

He looked out at Eddie, eyes sparkling as they met, “So fuck you Derry High school. You didn’t teach me shit but I get to live the rest of my life and I got the best people in the world on my side. It’s been real Derry!  Illegitimi non carborundum! ” he threw up the peace signs and hopped off the stage with his diploma and into his chair. 

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. The rest of the Loser’s received their diplomas and as they tossed their caps in the air Richie ran across the field and pulled Eddie into his arms, sealing their lips together in a kiss. 

“Illegitimi non carborundum?” Eddie teased, “You actually read A Handmaid's Tale?” 

Richie grinned, “What’s not to like? Political rebellion and badass female characters. Plus I’m pretty sure Moria was a lesbian.” 

Eddie laughed as Bev ran up behind Richie and tackled him flat onto the field, “Trashmouth that speech was brilliant and you are my favorite person in the universe.” 

Richie laughed as they both stood up, “Thanks Bevs,” he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He looked around at his best friends and grinned, “I love you guys so much.” 

Stan was perched on Bill’s back, grinning at him,  “We love you too you big dumbass.” 

Richie grinned as Mike, Bev and Ben tackled him to the floor, and suddenly all the Loser’s where piled on top of each other, giggling. Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Richie’s lips and then looked around at the group, “Quarry?” 

 

The seven teens sat, feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, arms around each other. They sat quietly, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

“Everything is going to change now isn’t it?” Mike looked over at the little group huddled together on the edge of the cliff. 

Bev smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, “Not everything. No matter where we go, we’ll always have each other.” she promised, laying her head on Ben’s shoulder and taking Richie’s hand. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie and kissed his forehead, as a few tears dripped down Eddie’s face. Eddie gave Bill a watery smile and took his hand. Bill and Stan were both openly crying, as Mike held both of them. They all sat like that for a moment, quiet tears coming from each of them. 

“Dare you to jump.” Stan looked up making eye contact with Ben, who grinned. 

“In our clothes?” He laughed, as Stan stood up, stripping off his button up shirt and khakis. 

“Fuck it.” He grinned as Bill stood up, stripping as well. He grabbed Bill’s hand and launched them off the cliff. 

The rest of them shared a look then all stood, pull off shoes and socks and dress clothes. Bev grabbed Ben and Mike’s hands, sending the three of them tumbling down to the green water below. Richie reached out to Eddie. 

“Ready?” 

Eddie grinned, “With you? Always?” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment they feed my soul.
> 
> FIND ME ON TUMBLR: @studpuffin
> 
> all songs referenced in this chapter can he heard here: https://open.spotify.com/user/22hwiamhdsevk43ypu2cnfxai/playlist/1iqvxhxJzw5W42DjGRNy4a?si=GBF_cIaPQw-iNxYUuXngOw
> 
> as always thank you to @the-french-roast for being my editor, snack bringer, idea person, and emotional support human


End file.
